Love and War
by HoMinUknow
Summary: HoMin ! HoMin ! HoMin ! HoMin ! HoMin ! HoMin ! HoMin ! HoMin ! HoMin ! HoMin ! HoMin ! HoMin ! HoMin ! 'aku tidak akan pernah menghianatimu ...'


**Halohaaa ^0^ ~~**

**mianhe readers m(_)m ff yg 'In Our Time !" belum aku lanjut tapi udah publish yang baru :p**

**aku sibuk dengan tugas-tugas kulia **

**FF ini adalah FF ber-chapterku yg ke 2 :p sebenarnya ini yg pertama aku bkn sebelum in our time tapi baru bisa publish sekarang apa lagi lappie ku baru selesai di service T _ T**

**baca aja deh :p kalau menarik aku lanjutin kalau nggak aku nggak akan lanjutin dan akan lebih fokus ke ff ku yg satunya 'in our time' :p**

**:**

**:**

**_HoMinUknow_**

**:**

**:**

Di sebuah rumah besar seorang namja tua tengah menatap lekat pada namja yg lebih muda yg berdiri di depannya . "aku ingin kau menemukannya.. hanya dia satu-satunya yg bisa melanjutkan perusaha'an Shim.." ucap namja tua itu sambil memandang sebuah foto dengan sosok namja kecil yg tengah tertawa lepas.

Sosok namja berawajah kecil dan bermata musang itu hanya berdiri saja tanpa ekspresi sama sekali "ne.. sajangmin" ucapnya penuh kepatuhan

:

:

:

"changmin ~~~!" seorang namja berambut ikal berlari menghampiri sosok namja yg tengah mengunyah sebungkus roti sambil membaca sebuah buku

"aish ! changmin ! kenapa kau meninggalkanku di panti asuhan sendiri huh?!" sosok yg di panggil 'changmin' itu hanya memutar bola matanya jengah dengan kelakuan sahabatnya yg selalu menempel pada dirinya kemanapun ia pergi

"aku hanya ingin menyegarkan pikiranku kyu ~" jawab changmin singkat.

"changmin-ah .. kau tahu.. siwon hyung akhir-akhir ini jarang datang ke panti, aku sangat merindukannya changmin-ah.." ucap kyuhyun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

Choi Siwon namja tampan pemilik perusahaan Choi .. dia juga adalah salah satu penyumbang di panti asuhan tempat kyuhyun dan changmin di besarkan dulu. Dan bukan rahasia lagi jika kyuhyun dan siwon menjalani sebuah hubungan.

" ya sudah .. kau hubungi saja dia, gampang kan?" ucap changmin simpel

"aish ! tidak segampang itu changmin-ah .. kau sih tidak pernah jatuh cinta.."

Changmin hanya menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. Ia paling malas jika kyuhyun sudah membahas soal 'cinta' ...

:

:

Changmin telah tinggal di panti asuhan sejak ia berumur 6 tahun. Sedangkan kyuhyun sudah berada di panti sejak ia masih bayi ...

Changmin sangat di kenal di panti asuhan dengan keramahannya dan kebaikannya.. ia akan melakukan apapun untuk orang lain ...

Kini kedua namja muda itu sudah hidup mandiri dengan penghasilan mereka... tapi terkadang mereka masih sering mengunjungi tempat tinggal mereka dulu untuk membantu para pengurus panti..

"yoochun-ah ! kau pergi mencari informasi tentang cucu sajangmin bersama key dan taemin.." perintah sosok namja bermata musang

"mwoya?! Kenapa harus dengan mereka berdua yunho? Kenapa tidak kau dan aku saja seperti biasa? Mereka berdua hanya akan merepotkan aku.." yoochun melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada

"aku tidak bisa yoochun.. ada yg harus aku kerjakan..." ucap sosok namja yg bernama Jung Yunho itu

"memangnya kau ada urusan apa? Tampaknya penting sekali.." yoochun mendelik ke arah yunho

"bukan urusanmu .. dan mulai pencarian dari sekarang.." perintah yunho tegas, ia kemudian pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan wajah dinginnya

:

:

:

"hoaammm ~ aish ! aku mengantuk sekali changmin-ah ..apa aku bolos saja ya?" ucap kyuhyun sambil mengucek matanya.

"berhentilah mengeluh kyu.. atau kau ingin aku adukan pada siwon hyung?.." ancam changmin

"yaakkk ! dasar kau ! awas saja jika kau berani mengatakannya pada wonnie.. akan ku cincang kau changmin-ah !"

"hahaahha..! bercanda kyu .. segitu takutnya ya kau pada choi siwon.."

"tentu saja ! kau sih tidak pernah melihat bagaimana jika ia sedang bad mood... mengerikaannnn ~!" kyuhyun memeluk tubuhnya sendiri sambil membayangkan wajah menakutkan namjachingunya...

"hey kyu .. kau sudah selesai mengerjakan tugas bisnis?" tanya changmin.. seketika menghentikan khayalan kyuhyun "eh? Tugas ?! kyyyaaaa ! aku lupa changmin-ah .. ! bagaimana ini T _ T" kyuhyun mulai panik.. pasalnya songsaenim mereka terkenal dengan namanya 'pelit nilai'

"kau mau melihat punyaku?" changmin mengeluarkan bukunya dan memberikan kepada kyuhyun, seketika wajah panik kyuhyun berubah 180 derajat..

"changmin-ah kau benar-benar malaikat ! gomawoo ! sebentar istirahat aku pasti akan mentraktir mu makan.." ucap kyuhyun semangat sambil berlari lebih dahulu ke dalam kelas.. changmin hanya tersenyum melihat sifat kyuhyun yg super ceria..

:

:

:

Sore hari pun tiba, changmin tengah berada di sebuah perpustaka'an .. setelah selesai kuliah changmin akan pergi ke perpustaka'an umum untuk bekerja pada hari senin, selasa dan rabu dan pada hari lainnya ia akan bekerja di tempat lain, kadang di sebuah cafe.

Seperti ini lah kehidupan changmin ia harus tinggal seorang diri dan bekerja untuk membiayai kehidupannya .. berbeda dengan kyuhyun yang sudah memiliki orang tua angkat. Sejak tinggal di panti asuhan changmin sama sekali tidak ingin di angkat sebagai anak oleh orang lain, sedangkan kyuhyun saat berumur 13 tahun ia sudah mendapatkan keluarga angkat yaitu keluarga Cho yg cukup tepandang di korea.

Tapi hal itu tidak membuat kyuhyun sombong .. ke manapun changmin ada pasti di sana ada kyuhyun .. bahkan seorang choi siwon pernah merasa cemburu kepada changmin.

"changmin-ah .. tolong kau rapikan buku-buku ini .." perintah ahjussi pemilik perpusataka'an tersebut

"ne ahjussi.." dengan gesit changmin pun merapikan buku-buku itu.

:

:

Malam pun tiba ~

"ajhussi aku pulang dulu ya.. apa kau tidak apa-apa menunggu sendirian ahjussi ? jika kau mau aku bisa mengantarmu pulang" ucap changmin dengan senyuman

"haha.. tidak apa-apa changmin-ah.. sebentar lagi anakku akan menjemputku, kau pulanglah .." ucap si ahjussi sambil mengusap kepala changmin.

"ne.. hati-hati ahjussi.. sampai besok .."

Changmin pun langsung pergi dengan terburu-buru sesekali ia melirik jam tangannya "huwaa! Aku terlambat .."

Setelah 10 menit berlari akhirnya changmin sampai pada sebuah cafe.

"m-mianhe aku terlambat .." ucap changmin dengan nafas yg terputus-putus

"changmin-ah kau terlambat 30 menit .." ucap sang manager bernama leetuk..

"mianhe manager-sshi .. aku baru saja dari perpustaka'an .."

"ya sudahlah, cepat ganti bajumu sana .."

"nee.." changmin langsung melesat ke dalam ruang ganti dan mengganti pakaiannya ...

:

:

Changmin adalah sosok pekerja keras.. ia bahkan pernah jatuh sakit karena memaksakan bekerja hanya untuk membayar uang sewa apartemennya .. melihat hal itu sahabat dekatnya kyuhyun pun tidak tega, beberapa kali kyuhyun mengajak changmin untuk tinggl dengannya tetapi changmin selalu saja menolak.

"changmin ! antarkan pesanan ini ke meja di ujung sana.." perintah salah satu pegaway

"ne.."

Changmin melangkah menuju ke salah satu meja untuk memberikan pesanannya tetapi tanpa di sengaja changmin tersandung kaki seorang pelanggan dan alhasil minuman yg di bawanya pun tumpah tepat pada jas salah satu pelanggan yg tengah duduk.

"ah ! m-mianhe ! jeongmal mianhe .." changmin beberapa kali meminta maaf kepada pelnggan tersebut ..

"gwaenchana.." ucap namja itu pelan

"aish ! apa yang kau lakukan changmin !" leetuk menghampiri changmin

"biarkan kami membersihkan jas mu .." ucap leetuk merasa bersalah ..

Changmin tak lagi mengeluarkan sepatah katapun saat matanya bertemu dengan mata namja itu .. mata musang milik namja itu memandangnya dengan tajam.

:

:

~Changmin POV~

'deg'!

'Sebuah desiran aneh ku rasakan dalam dadaku ... mata itu .. kenapa aku begitu merindukan tatapan itu .. kenapa aku ...'

"maaf jika kalian tidak keberatan aku permisi dulu .." namja bermata musang itu pergi begitu saja, aku terus memandangi punggungnya yg semakin menjauh.

"changmin-ah ! kau jangan mengulangi kesalahan seperti itu atau kau ku pecat" aku menundukkan wajahku "m-mianhe manager-sshi.."

Setelah membereskan semua kekacauan yang aku buat aku pun kembali bekerja ...

"aah ~ capeknya.." keluhku sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu ku sendiri untuk menghilangkan rasa capek ku ..

'namja itu .. siapa ya ? kenapa aku seperti mengenal tatapan itu ..' gumaku dalam hati, entah mengapa sejak peristiwa itu aku selalu saja memikirkan namja itu ..

Changmin POV end

:

:

Changmin memasuki apartemennya dengan wajah yang terlihat sangat letih. "haah .. benar-benar melelahkan.."

Changmin langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur tanpa mengganti terlebih dahulu pakaiannya

"nyamannya .." gumam changmin yg kemudian langsung terlelap ke dalam alam mimpinya ..

:

'aku tidak akan pernah menghianatimu changminnie...'

'hiks .. hiks ... ak-aku.. aku takut ..'

'aku disini minnie.. aku di sini..'

'appa ! umma ! andwae !'

'kau hanya perlu mempercayaiku changmin-ah ..'

'hyung ...'

:

:

Changmin POV

"hah.. hah.. hah...!" aku langsung terbangun dari mimpi burukku keringat terus mengalir dari wajahku tanpa henti ..

"mimpi itu lagi .. ahk!" ku cengkram rambutku .. kenapa mimpi itu terus menerus hadir .. siapa sebenarnya aku ... dan siapa sosok yang aku panggil hyung itu ?!.. kenapa aku tidak bisa mengingat apa pun ...

**:**

**:**

**TBC**

**:**

**:**

**salam HoMinoids ^0^/**


End file.
